


Empty

by Katrina



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 8-1-19, And needs more than a few hugs, Community: 31_days, Community: drabble_zone, Gen, Ichigo is not coping well, beached until burning., bodies against rock, challenge 122: seeking shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Left twisting in the wind, Ichigo survives and plans after his soul is broken





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 8-1-19: bodies against rock, beached until burning.  
> and  
> For drabble_zone on Dreamwidth  
> #122: Seeking Shelter

Ichigo found he was groping for sensation more often than not. Ever since he had fought Aizen, he found his soul cold and empty. He flung himself against that space that had once been full of sarcasm and warmth, hoping for something. 

No matter how many times he did, Ichigo found nothing. It was cold and silent. Every time it happened, hope faded a bit more.

Ichigo found each day took a little longer, and he made plans for later. Didn’t think he could stay here. Not with his friends who avoided him half the time, and that was the human ones. The other ones.... 

Well, he never saw them at all. 

Even Urahara and his group were avoiding Ichigo. His own father pretended none of it ever happened. 

Was this how people went mad?

He’d have to find someplace else. Someplace where he wasn’t reminded constantly of the fact he had ripped his soul into pieces. 

Not that he’d ever forget. He always felt stretched thin and brittle. He was exposed, raw. And everyone around him laid salt on the wounds. 

One day, he’d leave and find a new home. Someday. 

He’d find a way to be feel again.


End file.
